How to Save the World, Except Not
by Starry's Light
Summary: Nobody intended for it to happen, that's for sure. Oneshot based on the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon.


**So uh... I wanted to write something that had to do with pokemon Sun/Moon originally because Guzma, but I was trying to think of how to write this thing and I didn't wanna do it any "traditional" way where some stale narrator recounts all the hero's... journey.**

 **Thought about first person. Meh.**

 **Then this happened. It's interesting, I can guarantee that much xD**

How to Save the World, Except Not

The boy lets you in. He doesn't argue as much as you expected him to. Just a soft "Oh, great, they finally found us" and he directs you into his house like ah whatever. It's become increasingly difficult to tell whether he even cares at all in the first place.

You get the feeling that he's not gonna take this very seriously. After leading you to a chair in front of a coffee table, he plops down beside his friend on the couch behind it.

There they are, slouching in front of you with identically bored stares glazing off their faces. The boy on the left kicks up his feet and the girl on the right, with a scowl, pushes them off, only for him to repeat the gesture. Then she crawls over the sofa and slaps him across the face.

This entire mini-war has gone by silently. It's unnerving.

You try asking them again for a recount of what exactly occurred on the Day the World Split Open, as some had come to label it by.

A blush appears on the girl's face. She straightens the floppy hat situated on her head and turns. With a meek smile, she murmurs, "Oh, right, of course," and brushes off her overalls like nothing happened whatsoever of note. Icy green eyes direct toward the boy. She wrinkles her nose. "It's all your fault."

"Hey." His dark-colored cheeks puff. He tucks his legs into his oversized shirt, huge and white and sort of wrinkly. Doesn't fit him at all. "It's _your_ fault. _You're_ the one who let Nebby out of the bag... stupid." And he sticks out his tongue at that, completely erasing the fact that he is supposed to be an adult of all things.

"Ye-Yeah?! Well I don't see _you_ tryna carry a pokemon in a bag! It's _hard_!"

The boy rolls his eyes disinterestedly. They're coffee-colored. Like cold coffee that sits out on the counter, forgotten. "That's what poke balls are for, _duh_."

Blushing, the girl cries, "Well I didn't _have_ any! Anyways, if we're putting the blame on anyone, put it on _Nebby_ for being such a _mean_ pokemon!" She bites on her tongue after retorting and lets out a weak cry, her face a frigid stare in the boy's direction.

"Lillie," the boy addresses, smirking, "you're the one who blamed _me_ in the first place." His voice is a strange sound, dry but not quite dry: bored, almost. And a hint of whiny.

Not as whiny as Lillie's though. "Sh-Shut up." Having lost the argument, she throws a pout in the boy's direction and turns back to you. "Tibi's just... annoying. Excuse him for his utter _lack_ of modesty." Spits it out, glaring back at him again.

"What a homosexual," Tibi accuses under his breath.

Lillie allows a small breath of laughter. Shakes her head, mutters, "Homosexual," her eyes narrowed cruelly in his direction. Tibi throws a makeshift dirty look back at her but she faces you again—wields it like a shield—and the boy loses his momentum. He scowls at Lillie's back with the sort of revulsion that suggests it is the most disgusting back he has ever seen in his entire life.

It's a wonder they still live in the same house, what with that kind of attitude.

Tossing her long, pale blonde hair over a shoulder, Lillie proffers a cute smile in deadly contrast from the last look that was on her face. "Yes! You wanted to know what events occurred on that fated day? Well it all started when Tibi was a completely inconsiderate _jerk_ to me." The cute smile gives off a strangely vile sensation. "He wouldn't save my pokemon, Nebby, who was under attack by a flock of bird pokemon."

"Heyyy," he in question growls, "who said I have to save your dumb pokemon? _You_ should've saved it your _self_."

"I'm not a pokemon trainer!" she screeches back without quite facing him.

Puffing his cheeks, Tibi retorts, "Well _I_ wasn't _either_. Not... _yet_. And it's not like I wanted to become one." Rolls his eyes again. He does that a lot. It's like he low-key hates everything. "My mom forced me into it. You know that."

"Oh _do_ I." The cute smile again. You try not to quite look Lillie in the eye this time. "Well do you think _I_ wanted to flee from the only home I'd ever known? Do you think _I_ wanted to run away like my pathetic _brother_ did?"

Tibi shrugs. "We can stop. We've already had this conversation before."

The girl scoffs. "You always cut me off and yell bogus answers, you idiot. Let me enjoy myself." What a vile, sinister, sickeningly cute grin. "So it all started when I pushed Tibi onto the bridge and he got Nebby out of the situation. Then I guess we... became allies." She speaks coldly of it. _Allies._ "Oh and Hau, too. I love Hau. He's great."

"You don't love Hau, you're a homosexual," Tibi carefully reminds her.

"I wasn't—I _didn't mean like—_ " She evidently gives up. "Whatever." Brushes her hair out to the side again, a majestic wave of gold spilling over her other shoulder. By comparison, Tibi's waving scrawl of rugged brown curls—hardly falling past his chin—is pathetic. Like Lillie's brother.

The two start speaking at once, then pause, then simultaneously start up again, then another pause.

Eventually Tibi pushes her aside and stares crudely into your eyes. "So. What happened after that... Oh right, Lillie died." He kicks her off the couch. Her head narrowly misses the end table's corner. Somewhat shocked, Lillie doesn't get back up for a few seconds. "Anyways, uh, Hau—I've known him since, like, the second grade or something—got us into the whole island challenge thing and his grandpa was way too into it... I dunno, meh." Glances vacantly up at the ceiling. "Lillie was also there. Oh and Kukui. He's weird." Makes a face.

Then, with a valiant shove, Lillie knocks him aside and brushes off her overalls again. "Excuse him. I explained our predicament." Usually one takes an interview much more seriously. Well. "What was the next important thing that happened? Was it Guzma? Ulh, Guzma. He's a mess."

From the floor, Tibi glares up at Lillie, who in reply stretches out onto the couch. He uncaringly sits on her legs and with a squeak she retreats. "Not as much of a mess as you are."

She sticks out her tongue at him.

No, they're more like siblings than anything. Unrelenting... siblings.

"Tibi, it's _your_ fault I get like this."

"Pff." He blinks at her. "Like a mess?"

"Ye-Yeah! I wouldn't bother raising my voice at _any_ one if it weren't for you and your... attitude!" Her scowl is strangely not as spiteful as you first thought it was.

Tibi doesn't seem to have a comment about that. "Well if you didn't have that backbone your mom would still be all..." And he pauses, then. A very purposeful pause; you can feel his resolve, another layer of tension. And then it sags. "Stuff. She'd still be all stuff."

"Mhm." Lillie lacks to acknowledge it in all senses but a funny look in her eyes, one she holds in Tibi's carefully. "Very stuff, lots of stuff.

Perhaps they aren't as much enemies as they look. "Oh, I think we are at Guzma. You lost, if you remember correctly?" Nope.

"Of course I do. He's always reminding me." Tibi's not as annoyed about this as one might expect. "He's a lot stronger than people give him credit for. Kukui especially." He blinks. "Or maybe he just overestimated me... I don't know." There is a surprising lack of emotion in his loss. "Either way, Guzma's... strong.

Tibi's voice is softer. "Like... really strong. He knows what he's doing. I throw out my... ahh, popplio second-evo, like I remember what it's called... His gigantic bug monster, like, trounces half of my team easy. Then he escaped and the ffffreaking ariados comes out and..." Nostalgia dances in his gaze. "I was kind of in awe. I mean, not like I cared all that much, just pokemon fighting, but... he just had this way about him."

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend."

This doesn't really sink in at first.

"No I am not. I am speaking from the heart."

"You never speak about _me_ from the heart." Lillie's teasing. Her green eyes alight.

The boy grins. "I have no reason to speak about you from the heart."

She's not all that insulted by his statement. "Yeah, then you lost that second time."

Tibi grimaces, closes his eyes, and shakes his head slowly. He doesn't deny it, though.

With a laugh on her lips, Lillie returns to you. "See, there are two different denominations of Island Trial Pokemon Trainers. So there's Hau. Everyone loves Hau. You need something, you want Hau's help. He's strong and affable and happy and just... so pleasant to be around."

"And not into girls."

Lillie doesn't even look his way. "But Hau has emotional issues, so he's not always there for you. That's... when you go to Tibi." The boy gives an unenthusiastic thumbs-up in your general direction, a sarcastic smile playing his lips. "Tibi's reliable. He's a grump but he doesn't have emotional issues, so he's around if you need to sic him on something." Snide grin. "Tibi sucks, but at least he's there I guess. He's always an option."

"I'm like chicken tenders at a restaurant you've never been to before," he murmurs, yawning in between. "I may not be the best dish there, but you at least know you won't be wasting your money on me."

Lillie snorts.

"Yeah, you're not on the menu, Lillie. You're not a pokemon trainer.

She makes a playful swipe in his direction. Tibi opens his eyes and tries to swipe back, but he misses. Lillie sticks out her tongue at him. All he does is roll his eyes and mutter "Homosexual" under his breath.

Smirking, the girl blows some insignificant strand of hair from her face. Like she's biding her time. "Whatever the case, Tibi's a loser, and that's why we're all here today. Well. That's _one_ of the reasons why we're all here today I guess." It shuts him up before he even starts talking. " _Yeah_." And she knows it. Doesn't even have to make a single glance in his direction. "That's right."

"Yeah, what _ever_ ," Tibi mutters, a disgruntled confusion evident in his face. "I'm telling you. Guzma's strong. He knows what he's doing."

"Pshh, or maybe _you_ just don't." Flashing an ugly smile in her friend's direction, Lillie stretches her smile into a thin line cutting across her lips.

Scowl. "You don't even have a right to say that, Lillie. _You're not even on the me—_ "

"God, shut up about that, would you! You probably came up with that on the spot as it is!" Sudden patches of hot red flush burn into Lillie's cheeks. She can't look at Tibi in the eye anymore. "Besides, _Hau_ is better and we _all_ know it and if he just got _over_ the poor kid's hurt feelings over losing that stupid pokemon he would've won for us and that would be it!"

Tibi pauses. "Well except for the part where Guzma was a diversion for your kidn—"

"Heeeeey guyyyyys! Whoaaaaa, an interview dude actually came in and stuff? Dang! I never thought I'd see the day we actually took any of this seriously since it's so weird and all!"

Tibi responds before Lillie can remember how to put words in her own mouth, the shock bleeding into her stare. "Oh hi Hau. We're just talking about your incompetence."

"Hey!" Lillie sputters, "why do you always... why is your friendship built up on _that_ when it's _Hau_? He's literally the nicest person you will ever meet, Tibi!" Letting out a long, angry scoff, Lillie straightens her overalls again. "Hau is the malasada. O-On your theoretical menu." Her smirk returns. Triumphant. "He's the thing everyone _actually_ gets."

But of course Tibi has a sour remark to that. "Until they run out of malasadas. Then I'm back in business. Plus, I'm sure the tourists prefer me." His friend hisses quietly at him, seethe burnt plain all over her pale face. She's only as subtle as a hippopotas.

And then in the midst of all this, a dark-skinned island boy—sort of similar looking to Tibi—steps into your vision, darts to the couch, and squeezes into the space on the edge of Tibi's spot. He's like sitting halfway on the armrest, but it's evident by warm, dark eyes and such a tender smile that he hardly cares, if at all. "Guys! Can I be part of the interview toooo? I can... I can talk about the stuff that Tibi hated but Lillie wasn't there for! Or that one part when it was just me and I had to fight all those pokemon for the little kids! Ohhh, I just _love_ little kids, they're so precious!"

You find yourself struggling to keep up with Hau's avalanche of information and add his name to the small list at the top.

"Too bad," Tibi remarks in a not sad tone, "since you can't make them yourself if you're not interested in girls."

Hau slowly closes his eyes. His smile is largely unaltered. "Yeah, I can adopt though. I'm sure there's orphans who need lotsa love and stuff and—and I can give them that! And you too! We could _all_ adopt!"

Tibi hisses in a much worse way than Lillie had earlier. It's like a hiss from the depths of the Distortion World.

It's a wonder the two have been... best friends since childhood.

"Heey, don't be that way!" Hau gently bats at his best friend's head from his awkward spot on the armrest. "You know you'd love it!"

Snort. "Yeah... sure..." Ah, a slight pushover. That's how it works out, then.

"Anyways, anyways!" And like that the moment of sorts is out the window. "What're we talkin' about right now? Is it the part where Lillie's mom gets a—"

Lillie blushing up a storm back there. "HAU!" Wincing. "Hau, we don't..." Grimace. "I'll... talk about that part when the time comes. We're at the part where you got all _emotional issues_ and we had to send Tibi to fight Guzma that second time... in that _town_. Po Town?"

"I liked it there. Very rainy, very... well, I'm sure I wouldn't run into the likes of _you_ there." Tibi's gaze floods of memories. While there is an undertone of unpleasant nostalgia, some part of him clings to what and who he saw back there. "It was... weird. I already told Hau and stuff, but... it was... like..." He breaks himself off. Then it takes awhile to start back up again. "Guzma knew I was too weak to be a threat, so he... didn't even bother. Honestly we just..." His face bunches under a weight of consideration. "Talked. We talked a... lot. About random stuff, st-stupid stuff.

"Like my opinion of... Team Skull. A lot of it felt kind of weird. He told me a lot of people didn't take him seriously, like a _lot_ of people, but then all the grunts did in their own... uh, weird way, and that was enough for him. And he..." Cheeks puff. "He felt like... like I did that too. Pff. My heart got all pumpy, I swear I was like... is he gonna try to recruit me..." Tibi's eyes slowly crawl to the ceiling. "Thinking back on it... man, I must've had it coming ever since I lost to him..."

"Tch." Soft, chiming laughter. Lillie covers her face with a shy hand. "That's so _stupid_..."

Tibi rolls his eyes again. He tries and fails to shake the blush from his face. "Yeah, well, _y'all_ are stupid."

"Heheh, no we're not!" proclaims Hau. "Tibi, you're just tryna be funny again! But you don't have to do that cuz Guzma's not around for you to try and impress, heh, not that you're all that good at it..." The longer he speaks, the more crude and awkward Tibi's face gets.

" _Guzma_ thinks I'm good at it."

"Ha!" Lillie jumps in. "Unless he's just _lying_ in order to save your pathetic feelings!"

An angry look comes across him like an unfurling cloud of bad weather. "Hey, shut up! That is not true." Not that he has any proof. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by bullies..."

"No. You're surrounded by homosexuals." Lillie glances up at Hau and readily high-fives him above their roasted friend's head.

With a giddy smile on his face, Hau cries, "Man, interviews are fun!" Pause. "Wait, actually, they're a lot like we're just doing what we usually do and someone is, like, observing us do all those things..." Head slanting, he peers oddly at you. His hair, an odd shade of dark olive, falls around his face in tousles. "Oh! Cuz we're telling you about how we saved the world and stuff, right!

"Welllllll it sure wasn't as fun as it sounds! First Tibi got beat up by a bunch of Team Skull guys cuz he's not all that strong and—and then I got all upset when this kid's yungoos was stolen so Tibi had to go save the day for us! Except he _didn't_ , because he _lost_! But it's okay, Guzma's our friend now! But anyways... any... huh." Pausing to lift his head, Hau glances at the girl at the other end of the couch. "Hey, d'you remember what exactly came next?"

Silence. Lillie's sharp green gaze reflects a deep... aching. "I think... the Aether Foundation did. An—And my... mom, and all." Reluctance slows her voice and sucks the life out of her words. "She... did a lot of terrible things, and we started... figuring that out, so we... so we all ran after her... after I was— _um—_ to try—to try and _stop_... her." Shaking fingers snatch together in a sweaty bundle at her lap. "Then we... we..."

Her eyes glitter cruelly with things rather left unspoken.

Tibi, closest to her, scoots closer and nudges her side. "Then Guzma."

"Hah. Yeah, sure." A relief leaves her sagging, voice weak.

"No, that's right. Then _Guzma_. And I stayed behind and you and Hau went ahead to go get your mom and stuff, before she... did things she might regret.

As trembling silence descends upon the trio, Tibi breaks off and shakes his head. "Guzma called _us_ stupid, then he called him _self_ stupid... then he ran out of words. The others... went on ahead. Yeah, uh... Then I..."

Memories again. His voice is charged, his fingers squeezing the cushion below, tighter, tighter. Hau, eyes glinting, slips his hand beneath Tibi's and makes the sort of smile only an old devoted friend can. They stay like that, one leaning upon the other, for some time.

 _BURHH_.

The slam of the doors smashes their reveries wide open.

"Yeah, then we saved the world, right?"

A sudden dizzying blush empties out on Tibi's face. His face jerks and he stares down at himself like he realizes what clothing he is wearing and cannot comprehend why he put it on in the first place. "YOU'RE BACK EARLY. WHY ARE YOU BACK EARLY." A sense of horrible recognition settles upon him and he makes haste to stuff himself behind Hau on the couch.

Quiet laughter. Gentle footsteps lead on closer to the couch. "Tch..." Sauntering closer into view. A sizable shadow pitches along the floorboards. "Why're you in my shirt?"

"I AM NOT. I HAVE DECENCY."

"Yeah, yeah, decency like _lies_." His tone suggests amusement, an undertone of... warmth, affection. "You missed me, didn't you."

Tibi hissing again. "Yeah, well you're not here during the day cuz you're dealing with all the Team Skull and Aether reforms and how the heck'm I supposed to deal with that unless I..." His gaze goes erect. Then he growls, the likes of a... rockruff, or other feral pokemon.

Finally, taking his time, smiling in such a way that suggests he _enjoys_ it, none other than ex-Team Skull leader Guzma strolls into view. Which absolutely doesn't make sense. Because he didn't save the world he—he's a _bad guy_. And bad guys... are _bad_. They do _bad things_. The look on Tibi's face could connote spite toward someone who's supposedly a terrible person... but he also glares at Lillie and Hau in such contempt at times so it's unlikely.

The others are amused if anything at all.

Guzma plops onto the deserted middle of the couch and in that same motion drapes his left arm over the side of the armrest, effectively cutting off Tibi. Hau starts giggling. He probably thinks this is hilarious. Lillie, not so much: when their much larger friend sat down he stretched out and landed his feet on her lap. An uncomfortable snarl itches on her lips.

In a second fluid motion, the salt-and-pepper-haired ex-Skull leader scoots Tibi into _his_ lap like it's whatever or something.

People usually don't get that way in an interview but at this point is this really even an interview anymore.  
Y'know, Hau had a point.

"Yeah, what're we doing exactly?" Stretching back, Guzma leans against the other end of the couch and Hau in turn. The latter also seems to find this funny. "So there's a stranger hangin' out here and... why now?"

His voice is oddly missing... something: an edge, that rough, calloused side of it that caused others to flinch or run away or... not take him seriously whatsoever. Kind of like he's not angry all the time anymore. Which is... _weird_. Guzma seemingly disappeared out of the public's eye after the events of that day, and everyone sort of... forgot about him. Though it's _still_...

"Stupid homosexual," mutters Tibi under his breath.

With a snort, Lillie tries—to no avail—to scoot out of Guzma's reach and comes to terms with the fact that to do so would involve sitting on the armrest. "Uhhhh- _huh_. We should probably finish up what we were doing here. I mean we've been stuck like this for... what, an hour by now?" Tibi shrugs. He's the only one who'd know other than her. "Where were we... If we finish, ah, _filling in the loopholes_ " _—_ in such a tone such that _filling in the loopholes_ and _telling the truth_ are not necessarily the same thing—"you'll be off on your merry way, yes? And with you, the rest of the investigators? It really is quite annoying."

You can't promise that some other reporter won't come back anyways, whether or not they slam the door in anyone else's faces.

"Oh hey!" Hau jumps, sending Guzma tilting forward. His forehead bumps against Tibi's—though not in a harsh manner—and he grins... _suggestively_ at the boy. _Huh_. "If you don't put our address in then people won't look for us, right? Right! So uh... don't do that! Avoiding people is fun! It's like hide-and-seek but a lot more severe and stuff! Like... Like the _adult_ version of hide-and-seek."

Lillie smirks. "Not that any of us act it." She eyes Guzma in particular as the words come to the air. "But yes, that would be preferable." She eyes you in particular—coldly—before going on. "I suppose there is no avoiding the occurrences of the event, so I will do my best to tell the truth.

She carefully smooths out her overalls. Takes her time with it, fingers gently shaking. Seems to have lost interest in the case of Guzma's feet. "My mother... the, ah, ex-leader of the Aether Foundation... wasn't so, um, _driven_ , at first. We lost our father and..." Her voice hitches in her throat. Angry blotches of red rise in her cheeks. She struggles to cough through it. "There—I have this one memory of her... back when she was just sad, before she was crazy, but it's small... very small... it's so...

"Um." Blinks carefully. "That's... nnnot important."

Hau quietly suggests, "Hey, maybe telling the nice person will help you feel better about it."

"I've already told nice people." She glances back at him, weakly smiling. "It's fine, I..." Another cough and she quietly curses as a tear droops off one of her lashes. "Aghhh..." Covers her face, her words dangerously cracking.

"Yeah, Lusamine's frustrating." Surprisingly, it's the ex-Skull leader himself who fills her silence. "Heh. Very... much so. I used to be in some real bad place with her..." Stares off into somewhere nobody else can see. His voice is distant. "Like at first I thought I..." Considers keeping some of it in the dark—like Lillie—and then whatever. "Thought I loved her, won't be wrong. She was... weirdly supportive of me.

An odd grin touches his face. "She just knew it's be easy to use me. Since I am how I am and people didn't take me seriously and it was..." Flash of anger. His gruff voice lowers considerably. "Well anyways. She knew how to use my brute strength to do what she wanted and I knew what... Dhh, I knew what she was doing but I didn't... care." Quiet sigh. All that disgust evaporates from him. "But it's over, I guess."

"Yeah, now you're stuck with _me_." Tibi's way of... comfort? His cheeks are all puffed out.

Guzma mimics the look and then, with a snort, blows air in his face.

A blush makes quick work of him and he angrily pushes his head against Guzma's chest, like that changes anything.

Silence. Then, "Tibi, I wore that shirt yesterday."

His muffled response is something like _that's why I'm wearin' it t'day_.

It's getting increasingly weird, just sort of being there as four people more or less throw chunks of their life stories at you. You're at a loss at what to write down and what should probably stay in the room other than their... home address.

Quickly Lillie recovers. She coughs into her shoulder one last time and sucks in a breath and shakes off her teary gaze enough that it almost evaporates too. "My mom has... issues." Nervous green eyes catch Guzma's gray and then hurriedly duck back down. "She did... bad things to a lot people, bu-but it's... it's only because she was... hurt herself. By something bad. A-Ah well..." Gently shakes her head. "She opened up this wormhole and—and that's how the world split open... then Nebby helped us make one too and we all... went there and...

Firm resolution. "We stopped her from doing anything bad."

"Um..." A squiggle of doubt pinches Hau's face. Then he shrugs it back for a smile. "Yeah we did! I got to beat her and her pokemon and stuff before anything happened and Lillie helped us bring her back and _and_ Tibi and Guzma fell in _love_ and it's like the _ultimate_ best story! And we're all in it and stuff too!"

Quiet. Then Tibi mutters, "I can't believe we're telling all this to some guy."

"Heh." A smirk touches Lillie's lips. She's regained some of her composure. "Well _I_ can. It... made me feel a little better."

"Now I'm just all embarrassed..." His head rests against his boyfriend's chest again.

Guzma rolls his eyes. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Ohhh!" Hau jumps again. "Oh oh oh ohhhhh! I never told you about _my_ life story! Can I? Can I? I wanna tell you! You don't even have to put it in your paper or _any_ thing but can you? Can you listen to _my_ story?" And he continues jumping like that until you awkwardly com...ply?

Lillie snorts. "You're a living malasada! That's all you need to know!"

"Yeah, but I'm the chicken tenders!" Tibi practically shouts, which is the only reason anyone can hear it since it's all into the fabric of Guzma's shirt.

Guzma, with a soft laugh, stares at the ceiling. "I wanna be on the menu! Lesseee..." Silence. Slowly he laughs a second time. "Ah, what the heck. I'm probably, like, instant noodles or something."

"Or chocolate cake." Tibi again.

"Naaaaah. None of my grunt homies can afford that. We'd have to settle for instant noodles or kraft mac and cheese..."

He pouts. "Awww, but you have more money than instant noodles!"

Lillie cuts in. "It actually doesn't matter so just shut up an—"

"It's my turn, myyy turrrnnn!" Hau practically bounces off the couch, with all that energy buzzing through him. "So! So my grandpa's Hala, and he's a kahuna, and Tibi and I pretty much grew up around him and Tibi's mom and Kukui totally have a thing for each other and _that's_ why he got to go on the trip with me and Tibi's givin' me a look like I gotta shut up but that doesn't mean I will! Sometimes—Sometimes I feel like I'm not strong enough cuz my grandpa's, like, _suuuuper_ strong, but it's okay cuz maybe one day I can be strong like him too! Haha, I better be since I'm gonna be kahuna one day!"

In one great exhale, Hau collapses back into the cushions.

Tibi nudges, remarking, "Then you marry Gladion and live happily ever after."

"Yeah!" Deep gasp. "Yeaaaah! But... But that's only if he's okay with... with that..." Then he lets out a great yawn. "Theeeeee end."

Lillie narrows her eyes but otherwise is unresponsive to the ordeal. There is... a warmth, though, albeit a gentle and small one, tender as a weak flame beginning to spark, but it clings to her as she watches through warm eyes the sort of family she's accumulated.

It's like an entire laundry-load of personal garbage has been dropped onto your head, entangling you with the lot of the others, and thus you leave mulling over a lot more problems racing through your head than when you arrived.

 **It's kinda stupid but I got through all the points I wanted to get through so I'm good with that xD**

 **As you noticed, some of the characters (well, Lillie and that's mostly it) kept some of the details of what exactly happened all hush. Like they mention Nebby without elaborating on who (what?) Nebby is. And Lillie is determined to keep all the ultra beast problems as far out of the public as she can manage at this point.**

 **Guzma's gentler but Tibi sort of calms him down and also his emotional issues aren't as hard now that he's pretty satisfied about where he is and stuff. (If that makes sense?)**

 **Hau is virtually the same xD And of course I created Tibi so I could say whatever turd I want about his personality, pff.**

 **Oh in case it wasn't clear, the MCs in this AREN'T, LIKE, ELEVEN OR TWELVE OR ANYTHING. I more stick with the ideology that pokemon trainers should probably be adults (or at least /very/ well trained fifteen(ISH) year olds) so all the relationships mentioned aren't uh illegal or anything owoll  
but who knows what's illegal in pokemon anyways**

 **everyone is gay xD welp**


End file.
